My one mistake
by Cocoa Mocha
Summary: Did you ever leave a certain someone alone? Did you feel guilty? And when you see him breaking down, do you cry too? That was how I felt. Yami's Pov. YYY MR B?


**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh. **

**Warning: Angst, sorrow, etc Rated T for language. Oh and very dramatic.**

My first attempt at angst in Yugioh. It might happen suddenly. It's only a oneshot. Heh I don't like doing much angst.

----------------------------------

Yami's pov

That's how college is, isn't it? Making new friends, seeing new faces and working your asses off. Not a day goes by that you're not learning something new. I've just graduated and I just fallen out of love without knowing that I was in love.

Hey, I'm Yami Atemu. And I'm going to tell you about the day that turned my life upside down. That when it was just getting better, it fell apart, like a fragile glass. How I was dumped by the person who's not my girlfriend.

**Flashback**

Yami's Pov

The bell rang, school started. By my locker is my group. We're the popular bunch. You know the best of the seniors? Or at least the most good-looking of the lot.

There's Rebecca, she's the smartest in the school almost as smart as Kaiba. But she has a heart of stone. She's no geek I can tell you that. She has the perfect female figure, her glasses just make her more serious but seductive too or so what the whole student body thinks. Don't talk to her unlesss spoken too.

Then there's Richie, A heart-throb for many girls. We're both heart-throbs of course, the difference is he's more enthusiastic in football than I could ever be. He has blue eyes and a body of a stud. He's a nice guy, I guess. But I think he cheated ten girls at one time.

There's two more in our group Bakura and Marik. Both are still pyschos, but their sane now or at least I hope. Both of them however still have girls worshipping over their looks. And they're gay. Marik has Ryou. Got you in that one right? And Bakura claims to have someone but never told us who.

And there's one more. Where is she? "Yammmiii!!!" There she is. Meet Cindy. "Oompph"

"You're hugging too hard, Cind." Yeah, right once more, she's my girlfriend. Head chearleader. And a total cutie. She might be a bit harsh on you, but that's school insn't it?

Oh and about, Yug? Coming to it.

**Forward to the end of the school.**

"Yaammiii!" I laughed as my girlfriend proceeded to hug me.

"Hey Cind." She pouted at me sadly.

"I got to stay back Yamikins. We have to do a final practice for tomorrow's graduation!" I smiled sadly at her.

"It's okay. I'll walk home with someone else." She hugged me once more and gave me a kiss which I started to kiss back. Man, she's good at that.

"Bye!" She waved back at me. Looking out the window, I noticed that the sun was setting, it was a nice orange. I walked to Yugi's locker and saw him taking out his books.

"Hey Yug." He was startled, I didn't know why. Yeah I don't call him aibou anymore, it kinda grew off me. He gave me a faint smile but said nothing as he continued to take the books.

When he finished he locked it and walked away. What was with that?

"Yug wait up!" I ran after him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Yami. Didn't see you there." He looked up at me with those innocent eyes. I've never really looked at them seriously before but I knew it wasn't that dark, it was always so bright..

"How could you?" I asked but he continued walking until both of us reached the entrance of the school. It was then that I had enough. I took hold of his petite shoulders and turned him to face me.

"What's wrong with you." He struggled to get out of my grasp, I let him go. Maybe he's angry cause today's the last day of school, we might not meet again. Is that it?

"What's wrong with you! It's been four years and now you want to talk to me?" Yugi's eyebrow slanted to the middle as he sneered at me. I've never seen Yugi that angry before.

"It's not..." Yugi rolled his eyes at me.

"Of course, it's not your fault. It's NEVER YOUR FAULT! Damn YOU!" I could see him, his eyes full of unshed tears. Why was he freaking out now?

"It's not. It's not like that!" I was frantically trying to defend myself.

"Then what was it?! You-you damn bloody BASTARD.." My aibou, my innocent partner is swearing. At me?

"I had to up my status that's all!" It was then did I see the first of his tears fall as he started sobbing.

"That's all? You lef-left me. Was that all? For a non-existent status? Now you want to talk to me because your slut of a girlfieand's not there? She's probably fucking with Richie." He looked at my face, as though searching for a reaction before he looked away in disgust, tears streaming down his face.

"She's not like that."

"How would you know. You're too blind to see it. You left me for another slut." Left him? It's It's-It's not like that.

"I-I just didn't want any ties to hold me back from what I could become."

I regretted it, I've regretted everything I've done. But I know I can't take it back.

I felt a sting on my cheek. He slapped me and I fell back onto the ground.

" I didn't want to become a bird in the cage. I want to be free. That's all." I whispered and I never stood up, I just stared at the ground.

"A bird in the cage, Yami?" I heard him gave out a chuckle.

"I don't know if I should cry all this pent up sorrow away or laugh at how stupid you are." I looked up at him, he was chuckling while the tears cascaded down his face. My heart ache. No it wasn't because of Cindy. He was breaking and I could see it all.

" I was the bird, you used me, Yami. Whenever you needed me, I'll be there. When you don't, I'm the one who's left aside. I see you with different girlfriends, claiming to love them, then break their hearts the next day and then come to me, telling me how stupid you were. How I was the only one for you. And I believed you every single fucking time. For four freaking years I believed that."

He started laughing again, the tears never stopped flowing and all I could hear was both of our hearts breaking.

"How incredibly stupid.So stupid" He shook his head as his body shook. "You've become nothing but a monster, Yami. Or should I say pharaoh?" My eyes went wide at the name.

"Isn't that what you want? Someone you can command? Someone to rule over? So you could feel like a proud pharaoh once more? You have the whole school worshipping you and it wasn't enough to stop you... To stop from breaking my heart." He somehow broke down as he sat on the pavement, clenching his petite hand over his heart.

It pained me to see him. I started crying too. The warm tears felt cold as it slid down my cheek.

"I was your shadow." He leaned to the front his forehead touching the cold pavement, his fist banging the floor. The tears could still be seen almost making a puddle.

BANG

"NO." I shook my head.

"I was nothing."

BANG

"NO!"

"Just a victim."

BANG

"NO!"

"Aibou, it's not like.." I reached out my hand but he flicked it away as he sat up normally.

"Get away." He spat. "Aibou..."

His eyes were blank it held no more emotion. His beautiful violet eyes..

"I hate.." My eyes widen impossibly large as I looked at him.

"You." He mouthed out the word. I slumped forward.

"No!" It's a lie.

Then I heard an engine running and it was getting closer. Someone with a motorcycle was riding here to the school's entrance. I looked up only to see Bakura, taking off his helmet.

"Yugi..." He looked at Yugi with worry then turned to face me, he showed his fangs to me.

"YOU!" He came to me, reaching out to strangle me to harm me, to kill me. And I wasn't scared, I had what was coming. I winced waiting for the pain. But it didn't come

"Yugi.." I heard Bakura whisper. I looked up to see Yugi hugging Bakura's waist from the back. I suddenly felt like someone just punched me in the stomache. Bakura's boyfriend was Yugi and it hurt me to see it.

"No more. Bakura. Let's go."

"But.." Bakura looked surprise as he turned to see Yugi. Yugi gave him one of his bright smiles, if the tears hadn't dried off , I would have thought they were playing me.

I looked away as Yugi gave Bakura a peck on the cheek.

"Bye Yami."

I heard the sound of an engine starting and heard it go to the distance. It never came back.

**Flashback over**

At the graduation next day, I broke up with Cindy , She was really cheating me with Richie, and it turns out Richie was cheating on her with another girl. I almost felt happy. Almost. If it wasn't for the fact that Yugi nor Bakura turned up the next day.

Joey told me they both got hired for a high class job somewhere in America and was suppose to fly that day. They already left. There was a farewell party the night before, everyone was there. Well, everyone except me of course.

Now I'm single with a steady job and with my own apartment of course. A letter just came from New York.

_Dear Yami Atemu,_

_You are cordially invited to Yugi Mutou and Bakura Ishizu 's wedding._

_We hope you do come._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Yugi Mutou._

Did you hear? I'm Yami Atemu and on my one and only true love's wedding, I killed myself.

When I couldn't face the fact that he's gone away from me, I died.

---------------------------------

Ok This is not my usual writing style and I wanted to try it out. Why did I talk about Yami's bunch of friends? Well it's because I wanted to tell you the horrible bunch of people he's with and no I don't mean all good-looking people are horrible all I meant was his friends were horrible.

And I'm going to start my angel fic, the one that most of my voters chose in Wake me up. If you want another fic go to Wake me up and vote. Cause I'm not going to do it today. Heh I haven't finish any of my homework. I'm doomed.

Anyway , hate this fic, love it just tell me. I didn't mean it to be a deathfic ok? Don't kill me!

Read and Review!


End file.
